shezowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara
Tara hates SheZow the most, when being formally know as SheZow's best friend (when SheZow was Guy's Aunt Agnes) until SheZow got really famous and Tara did not. Forgotten and bitter, Tara became the villain  intent on destroying SheZow. Unknown to her, that the last SheZow (Aunt Agnes) is deceased and is no longer the pink clad super-heroine; instead the former ex-best friend is Guy and unaware of who Tara is or was. Personality Unaware of Tara's personality outside of being a villain; she appears to be an easy-to-anger type of gal. Not being in the spotlight she seems to hunger for, Tara resulted in the choice of villain-y over both the loss of her best friend over jealousy, and the media of Megadale describing her as forgettable. Smug, but ignorant- Tara will do anything to take down her former ex-best friend as long as it gives her time in the limelight. AppearanceCategory:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Super Villains Tara's appearance consists of; * A slim fit body suit that contains the color scheme; Green (solid body suit, covering most of the body and collar), gold/ yellow (A big circle in the center, three streaks coming from the sides of her forearms, and pointed streaks coming from the back of the thighs, and the front of the knees), and black (The giant T in the middle of her chest, a solid dot underneath the ribs, a belt in the middle of her waist) * Black high heel boots, ending from the ends of her knees. * A pair of black, finger-less gloves. * A faded, blonde hair at shoulder length, with a curl protrading from her forehead. Powers and weapons * Booger Bomb: '''Introduced in Glamageddon, along with a few other powers, Tara is able to shoot snot from her nose, allowing her to throw it at her opponent. * '''Mega Mascara/ Whiplash: '''Shown first as a similarity to SheZow's ''Laser Lipstick, '''was a purple laser, that instead of lipstick, was disguised as a tube of mascara; soon transformed to a whip in later episodes. That was robbed from her when Kelly tripped her in the episode' ShePhat. * '''Lasers: '''A weapon that is activated through the slots in Tara's wrists on her super suit. * '''Nails of Annihilation: '''Nails that are able to detached from Tara's fingers; used in the similarity to arrows. * '''Super Slimey Snot Shot: Used to trap Kelly in the episode Friend or Faux;' '''possibly similar to her usual ''snot power. Trivia *Other than being pushed out of the spotlight, Tara had decided to join her own little group; G.R.O.S.S. ('G'etting 'R'id 'o'f 'S'heZow 'S'ociety). Working alongside Major Attitude, Senor Yo-Yo, and Mocktopus. *Tara now works at S.I.C.K, along with Mega Monkey, Candy Rapper, Mocktopus, Spit Bubble, and a few other foes. *Tara appears to have a crush on Boxter Hamdon, Guy and Kelly's father. And Droosha's'' husband''. Episode Appearances * Glamageddon * ShePhat * Babysitter Jitters * Shehicle Pickle * Friend or Faux * Evil Villains Day Gallery Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Super Heroes